


Egg Finder Gon

by YukimorioftheCherokee



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Kids, Dom Gon, Gon Finds Pokemon Eggs, Gon has ultimate Egg Storage Device, M/M, Pikachu Adores Killua, Sub Killua
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimorioftheCherokee/pseuds/YukimorioftheCherokee
Summary: Gon, ever since he turned five years old, started finding strange eggs. Most of these eggs have never Hatched and are sold, but several have hatched for him after the strange being dropped into his sight while at whale island. Thankfully for him he knows how to make Apricorn Balls.





	Egg Finder Gon

Forest of Whale Island; Gon's Age is Five Years

* * *

Gon huffs as he race through the trees. His shaggy black hair whipping around his face as he leaps from branch to branch. He overheard Aunt Mito and Granny talking about his father... His very much alive father is a hunter... Not just any hunter, a starred hunter with more 'weight' to his name. Knowing that bigger things weight more and are stronger he hopes to one day be able to get tough enough to meet his old man. Leaping into a higher branch he freezes when he nearly crushes a hidden egg, larger than anything he has ever seen before. "Whoa!" Gon barely twist to avoid crushing the three eggs. Looking at them, he grimaces, two have been eaten from, remains of unknown species inside.

A look at the last egg has him thoughtful. It has simple spots and dots that are various dark browns and grays. The rest of it is white ad the spots are randonly spread between the equally random dots. Spots are bigger than dots, in his little mind.

SWISH!

He looks at the egg, shocked beyond belief. The nest has been abandon for a while yet one chick still lives. Grabbing the egg he decides it is time to train his speed AND dodge skills. The poor egg might not last much longer. Leaping from branch to branch, with the islands shape guiding him home, he dodges various birds who attack him, barely misses getting bitten by snakes, and is gasping for breath when he arrives home. The egg managed to shake five times in the travel home, albeit it took longer to get back than it did to get there. He didn't have both hands to use for swinging when needed and he had to dodge around dangerous animals more than three times.

"Aunt Mito~!" Gon cries as he races for their recently deceased dog's bedding. He drags it next to the fire place, once his egg is inside, before Mito is even in the room. Her eyes widen at the sight of the egg the size of Gon's head. She quickly starts getting hot washrags wet and placing them over the egg. She changes them twice before the pile of bedding is warm enough to do without the warm wet clothes.

"Aunt Mito?" Gon looks at the elder woman. "Ca you teach me X-R-sizes?" He asks happily, the egg gotto moving fast when he did the activity of training, so maybe he just needs to train more while near it to convince the egg.

"Why do you need to know exercises? You've still got a ways to go before you can grow up ad be strong..." She waits patiently at the sight of his pouting scowl, one of her favorite looks on his face never ceases to amaze her.

"But my baby is going to need to be kept safe. I need to train so I can keep her or him safe. Plus, if I train I can play for longer! Right? Something about... under-rance...? I think that is what it is called." Mito blinks at him, obviously surprised. Then she smiles as they both get onto the floor and she shows him push-ups, sit ups, crunches, crouches, and other basic exercises and stretches.

"Remember, if your muscles feel like they are about to 'give away' and make you fall, take a break. Also, when doing this drink water slowly when you feel dehydrated. We can't exactly let you get hurt while doing this but just from your look of determination I know your partner will live. Your father's pet cat died or ran away after he forgot to feed it too many times." Gon nods, a little pity for the 'missing' cat before he starts earnestly exercising. After several hours of constantly watching the egg, and since there is no school until another two weeks, and staying up Gon sees the egg start shaking.

"Mito!" The woman wakes abruptly from where she sits in the recliner chair before following his sight to the egg. "You can do it! Don't give up!" Gon cheers for the egg to continue hatching before.

CRACK!

In the place of the egg, with only egg-shells remaining, is a bipedal blue dog that instantly grumbles his tummy out. The dog instantly goes over to Gon, ignoring the startled Mito, before whining and motioning for food. Gon picks him up and takes him to the kitchen, followed by the now standing Mito until they watch him gobble down the berries in the fridge. Mostly strawberries but she can miss those. After several minutes Mito decides something may be needed. Shaking her head she hears Gon laugh. "Can my baby girl say 'Yum' or Yummy?" The dog pauses before scrunching her face.

"Ummy!" Mito knows for sure that this may be a dangerous creature.

"Good boy!" The puppy pouts at him.

"Url, I goo url!" The puppy says before hugging Gon and yawning as Mito realizes that they are the same height. Mito sighs before deciding something, they will need to put safety measures around the house to keep it and her guests safe. Suddenly a furry hand gently grabs her hand. Looking down at its innocent eyes she knows it won't mean trouble. "Safe Mito-sama." She freezes as she realizes that it is reading them and learning quickly. She gently pets her head knowing she doesn't mean any harm.

* * *

Mito's House; Gon is 8.5 Years Old

* * *

Gon laughs as he continues racing his companions. The little fur-balls and Sora the Feather Brain are easily keeping up. With as many of these creatures he has found the group meeting him at Aunt Mito's house wants several eggs Suddenly he hears a sharp cry of pain as he looks down at the now tumbling creature he chases. Landing in front of it he grabs all three eggs as his companions get between them. He pulls out his medic device and listens for each to have a heartbeat. He sighs in relief as they are okay.

Turning toward his first nemisis he scowls. "It isn't right to take them for abuse and neglect. You could have hurt them!" The man recoiled before chuckling audibly. He lifts the hood on his shirt revealing another such creature. The creature in front of him sighs before motioning him forward.

"I seek to get them to safety. They are not meant to be in this dimension." The creature says Gon scowls harder.

"No, I won't let you take them!" Gon lunges forward, using his aura as Riolu taught him to.

SMASH!

Gon prepares to punch him again as his companions instantly leap forward. The purple, bepedal, cat-like creature lets out a laugh at the reaction. He sits up easily, using the force similar to Riolu's aura but different and more powerful to get them off him. "I will give you a chance. However, you must become smart enough to protect them. We will be withdrawing you from the human school to train your mind, body, soul and heart with me. Am I clear?" Gon instantly thinks of how angry Mito will be before he nods eagerly, despite knowing the wrath of the usually gentle woman he would put up with it for his friends. His Family, Pack, Companions, Team, Partners mean the world to him.

Mewtwo vanishes with a ghost of a smile on his face, only hinting at what is to happen with that one look.

* * *

Boat on the way to the Hunter Exams; Gon is 12 Years Old

* * *

Gon laughs as he continues waving at the island with excitement. Suddenly someone clears his throat behind him. Turning to look with Riolu standing next to him peering about he notices Riolu found another egg. "Did you bring that egg with you?" The captain asks as he peers at the egg. "I didn't see it on you or your friend."

Gon gives a nervous chuckle as Riolu looks up at at the man before smiling at him. "This be my brother!" The captain stares for several moments before Gon replies.

"Yeah, Riolu and I are going to become hunters for two reasons, to find my Hunter Dad and to find more eggs like this one, which Riolu hatched from a similar one. I am rather interested in making sure the eggs hatch for good people too as some can be rather powerful. My favorite is Castform, he can control weather rather well." He pulls a ball made of a Apricorn out and tosses it lightly before a floating pokemon appears out of nowhere.

"Castform!" The white, cloud like pokemon cries as he perches on Gon's shoulder. The captain looks rather curious about the two partners that Gon loves most.

"Though I have more than just Castform and Riolu, but some would sink the boat the moment they stepped on it." The captain nods with understanding before Gon twitches and pinches his nose briefly to enhance his smell like Mewtwo Sensei taught him to.

Before he can even speak Riolu whines. "Storm coming, storm coming..." Gon gently hugs Riolu before turning to look at the startled seagulls circling overhead.

"Crew! Start tying everything down! There's a storm coming!"

"Aye Sir!" comes the collective response to the Captain's words before the participants are ushered into the hull. Gon, instead of trying to go down with them, looks to the captain from where he stands next to him.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" The captain blinks before nodding.

"You can help tie things down. That will be a big help, especially since the others are too lazy to do anything." Gon nods before he turns and heads to the closest supplies before tossing another ball. A small green, leafy monkey appears instantly.

"Pansage, we need to tie everything down, can you grow some vines from these seeds?" Gon shows him to seeds earning a bright nod before the pokemon quickly starts tying every object down to his best ability. A few things are made more secure by this, but Gon is sure that Pansage can't manage much more by the strained look on his face. "Good job, Pansage! We can manually tie everything else down. Do you want to help?" Pansage nods eagerly as the vines stop tying everything down.

"Thanks Pansage, I'm the captain of this ship, if you want a treat for the help I can give you a fruit or something." Pansage starts drooling.

"Apples, he loves apples." Gon grins as Pansage starts bouncing in excitement.

"Pansage!" The monkey shouts happily.

The captain turns and finds his new guy finishing tying a barrel. "You there!" The guy gulps as he turns toward him. "Go fetch a few apples for this kid and his companions. This monkey secured almost everything."

The man stutters as he salutes him. "Y-yes s-sir!" He rushes off, ready to get the apples with a happy Pansage trailing after him. Riolu, once Gon finds him again, is working to tie down the last few barrels on deck. Gon smiles, some reason he feels like he will be making some friends.

.-.

Gon sighs as he continues trying to sooth the sickness of the many hunter applicants. Most don't even realize how this is a test. Riolu told him that after reading the captain's aura and finding warnings of a storm, minutes after he started helping to tie everything down. Gon also found that out of all of them, only he and two others are liable to even get to the exam. The official looking, dark haired 19 year old, Riolu confirmed his age, is sitting on a crate looking bored. A blond boy, who looks his age, is managing to peacefully read a book in a swinging fish-net bed. Gon decides to play his cards and goes over to the blond boy first.

"Hello." the voice from the blond shows how kind he is, Gon notices. "Going to the Hunter Exam?" Gon nods.

"I am, I am hoping to find more strange eggs. Here, this will be hatching soon, take care of her." The boy blinks at the size of the egg before riolu gives her a shy smile despite his own excitement. Riolu knows, just as Gon does, that this boy will be a very good trainer. "Riolu hatched from an egg like that. I think it is another Zigzagoon, I have one of those and it had similar brown and creamy-brown colored Zigzag designs. Trust me, those things are both cute and powerful." Gon says before he senses the other qualifying applicant get curious. Seconds later as they stare at the egg the guy hums from next to them. Gon gives him another egg, one they found on the boat.

"Eh?!" Gon giggles at the noise the man makes.

"Thats for you, a magical creature will hatch out of it, sort of like Riolu did. Riolu can use Ice Attacks, namely Ice Punch. He can also use Thunder Punch, and Flame Punch along with Mega Punch." Turning toward the now open door he hears a guy call the three of them to the upper deck. The three of them, two holding eggs, go up into the crew's space to meet with the captain. The guy leading them keeps muttering under his breath before he opens a door and ushers them inside. "Hi Captain!"

The elder man chuckles. "Hello, Gon. My crew told me that the three of you seem to get along. Care to share your names?" They frown.

"Is this a part of the Hunter Exam? I knew you guys were testing us for worthiness for it or I would have had Castform use Sunny Day." The two others whip their heads at Gon, before noticing the narrowed eyes he is focusing on the Captain.

"Correct. You see, the Exam usually has millions of applicants. Only a very few ever manage to have the correct potential. Therefore, I and, a few other ship captains, are testing you for resilience. I say who goes to the exam from here, and I want you to share your goals, names and reasons for being a part of the exam." the black haired man looks ready to argue Gon taps him causing him to look at him.

"Think of it this way, if we tell each other we may be able to rely upon each other more. Also, I think we would be an awesome team! If we work together we can easily get through the exam as if we were cutting through butter with a warm butter-knife. Also, it means that we may be able to gang up on others, as most people don't realize, Teamwork is a part of being a Hunter. You have to be able to get along with and solve any disputes while being calm as they could potentially be fatal for a rookie hunter like us." blonde nods in agreement to his logic. After waiting several seconds for an answer Gon is pleased by the man's sighs as he knows it is accurate.

"Fine, my name is Leorio Paladiknight. I came to get money so I can get to college and become a medic for kids with cancer. My best friend died of it and I don't want anyone else to feel that loss." Leorio, unbeknown to him, just did something astonishing.

CRACK!

Leorio squeaks as the egg in his arms starts cracking. He gently puts it on the ground and watches as a strange being emerges from the egg.

"Ralts?" It asks.

"Meet your Papa! Leorio Paladiknight!" Gon points at Leorio causing a blob of white and green to launch at him. They laugh at the cute display of the tiny creature.

"Cute..." The blonde says before shaking his head. "My name is Kurapika. I am the sole survivor of the Kurta clan massacre, I intend to become a blacklist hunter so I may regain the stolen eyes of my clansmen. I want to give them proper burials." Seconds later and another crack echoes from Kurapika's egg. Setting it gently on the ground he watches as a big mass of pink erupts from it.

"Chansey?" Gon groans in sadness before becoming chipper instantly.

"This is one of the best normal type pokemon with balanced abilities. It can use egg bomb, which explodes and it can eat its eggs which allow it to heal rapidly. The eggs are a real medicinal mystery! You got lucky Kurapika!" Gon says as he turns toward the blonde from where he stares at the mass of pink cuteness.

"Cute... Very cute..." Leorio says in sync with Kurapika.

"Captain! We have trouble on deck..." The sailor outside yells desperately. Gon races outside before gasping at the spinning mass of watery tornado.

"Close the sails! That thing will rip us apart!" Gon sees something from the edge of his eye, the new guy is working on a rope alone. Going to assist him be watches, horrified as he is swept into the air, flung about.

Before he can even comprehend he has thrown Pansage's ball. "Pansage!" The money roars sending more vines to catch him. Gon darts over with Kurapika and Leorio. They find him unconsious over the edge of the water, face down. Leaping into the water Gon grabs him and flips him over. Riolu and Pansage are lifting the guy in an instant before Gon is lifted out by a very worried Kurapika and Leorio. Gon coughs a little water up before smiling at them as the crew starts hauling their new guy under the deck. "Castform!" Instantly his cloudy pokemon appears before whining. "Sunny Day." He says before feeling the sun shining almost immediately upon him. Seconds later and the storm is history as the Crew gawks as the now red, flaming castform. After several minutes they grin at each other.


End file.
